


Etymological Demonstration

by QuillMind



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Words and phrases change meaning over time.  During your travels with Butch and Sundance, you let slip your era's use of a particular word as slang for something else.  Clearly, a live demonstration works better than description.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm still working on Provocateur and The Beauty In the Gilded Cage and other long fics, but still wanted to post something, we have this! An anonymous reader had suggested this a while back, and I had not forgotten it! I'm half-asleep when I post this, so there might be more mistakes than usual!  
> _(ˇωˇ」∠)_

There are several words and phrases that have, through time and cultural shifts, changed or gained new meanings. 

"Mugger" used to refer to earthenware sellers.  Now it indicates a thief. 

"Fantastic" was once more about describing the imaginary and fictional, rather than simply being extremely good. 

"Naughty" derived from "naught," hence a person who was naughty was someone who had nothing. 

You were reminded of this difference very clearly on this particular night, though you would hardly attach it to any negative experience.  

Traveling with Butch Cassidy and Sundance Kid had been a great comfort for you.  Even if you were a stranger to them, you _knew_ of them, at least, and once you'd established you were not an enemy, they had been surprisingly quick to let you join them.  There was very little else to do while riding through these unknown lands besides nap, watch the scenery or talk, so a friendly relationship grew easily between you and them.  You admittedly had very little impression of what the notorious Wild Bunch were like before coming to this world, but you liked these men a lot despite them being career criminals. 

Though they were only a year apart in age, you would not have guessed it by their appearance and demeanour.  Butch, with his wolfish hair, wild eyes and toothy grin, made himself seem more like a rambunctious teenager than a man in his early 40s, especially when he was firing a gun.  Kid, on the other hand, was the responsible one who reined (or at least tried to) Butch in, practical and ever-conscious of their dwindling supply of ammunition.  Tall, slim, and narrower in the face with a mustache, his looks didn't make him look older, but made Butch seem younger by comparison. 

Arguably, however, you'd outed yourself as the most immature of the bunch.  Night had fallen, and the three of you stopped the wagon to make camp, making a fire and preparing food and water.  Using a bow you'd been given by the Elves, you managed to kill a few rabbits, and brought them back to be cooked. 

Maybe you were tired or bored.  Maybe you were sexually frustrated.  Maybe you were feeling nostalgic to hear even the speech of your country and time, which were quite removed from what was here.  Whatever the reason, following the meal, you recalled the other, more recent meaning for the metal rack that was still placed above the fire, and failed to suppress a snicker. 

Butch and Kid both looked at you curiously.  You tried to steel yourself against the giggles, but they came anyway, and you had to cover your mouth to keep quiet. 

"What's so funny?" Butch asked, leaning forward from his seat on a crate he'd been using as a chair. 

"Oh, um, nothing, it's just something stupid."  You shook your head, trying to downplay your amusement. 

Butch narrowed his eyes, which glinted from the fire.  "Stupid enough to be funny," he remarked.  "It's not like we've got any other stories to tell right now.  Let's hear it." 

Your eyes ping-ponged between Butch and Kid, but neither of them were willing to let this go.  Clearing your throat, you yielded. 

"Uh, where-- _when_ I come from, spit roasts--" you pointed to the item in question, as if it wasn't clear, "carry another meaning.  It's slang for a, uh, sexual act." 

Kid's eyebrows leapt high, and he shifted in his position on a fallen log, but otherwise remained neutral.  Butch's teeth showed through his crooked grin. 

" _Really?_   What kind of sexual act?" 

You chewed your lip and kept your chin down, tensing your thighs together.  "It's... it's where the woman is on all fours, and she blo--sucks one man's dick while the other man fucks her from behind." 

Everyone went silent.  For about five seconds.  Then Kid, surprisingly, was the one to speak. 

"Not sure I fully understand," he muttered in a lower tone than usual.  "Maybe you can show us instead of telling?" 

Butch's grin spread from ear to ear.  "We'd both be _real_ happy to participate in a demonstration."

Living without the everyday luxuries that you'd taken for granted had given you a greater appreciation for them, but it was also refreshing to be without modern worries.  Butch and Kid would have agreed with this except for on one thing: cigarettes.  They had already tried asking Abe no Seimei, but the Octobrist leader had stated that his organization was focusing on defeating the Ends and the Black King, rather than frivolous commodities that only compromised one's health.  So the withdrawal and irritation had only continued to build over time, with Butch and Kid often snapping at each other.  With you it was far less frequent, thankfully, and they had the grace to apologize immediately when they did lose their temper. 

There was little that you could do about their craving for cigarettes.  However, there was something else that they'd been going without for a while now, and it was not a material item.  It was the same thing you craved as well. 

You'd gone first, removing your clothes in front of them both to be on display, glowing from the fire.  Butch was closer, so you'd tip-toed over to him first, bending down to let him see your breasts sway before kissing him, slowly at first, then pushing harder, planting your hands on his thighs for support.  He sucked on your lower lip and traced the lines of your jaw, a laugh echoing into your mouth when you slid your hands closer to his pelvis. 

Kid was hardly upset at being second considering the view of your naked ass he was getting.  It got even better when he noticed your fingers come into view from between your legs, then curling to begin teasing the space there.  His temperature rising, he removed his hat and shrugged off his coat. 

Your teeth pinched a bit of Butch's lip and pulled before letting go, causing him to growl as you moved away from him and left a noticeable chill in your wake.  With a knowing smile, you turned to saunter over to Kid, fingering your clit the whole time, and the gunman knew that the sight of you with lips and fingers shining with wet desire was one he wouldn't forget for a long time. 

Lowering yourself to your knees, you held out your fingers for Kid to suck, which he did eagerly.  During that time you undid his pants, an addictive thrill rushing through you when Kid grunted and bit on your fingers ever so slightly.  Once his cock was freed, you made an appreciative hum and kissed all along the sides and underneath, like it was a hidden treasure to be worshipped.  A diamond bead of moisture was at the tip, which you lapped up hungrily.  Kid sighed raggedly and swept his hands through your hair. 

After a few languid licks, you took him into your mouth.  The two of you moaned together, parallel spikes of pleasure shooting to your groins at the same time.  Answering your body's call, your hand withdrew from Kid's mouth and went back to where it was earlier, fingers coaxing the folds of your entrance and then disappearing inside to pump in and out. 

You were so preoccupied with Kid's cock in your mouth and your fingers in your cunt that you barely noticed the sound of Butch approaching and shedding his clothes, despite all the noise from his boots, coat, gloves and holsters.  It wasn't until the warmth of his body radiated on your backside that you slowed down, drool sliding over the length around your lips like fresh honey. 

"Hate to interrupt, but this isn't exactly what you described," Butch sniggered, petting your buttocks and admiring the smooth skin.  "Kid, you mind?  She's kinda busy, and I'm sure as hell not gonna undress you." 

"You damn well better not," Kid scoffed, quickly stripping the rest of his clothes and pushing off of his seat to be kneeling, yourself shuffling back to give him space.  It was impossible for you to not look a little awkward and silly, and of course Butch didn't let that go unnoticed.

"Like a baby that can't keep her thumb out of her mouth," he laughed, not caring about how he looked then and there, standing naked with a full-mast erection.  "Our friend's got a real taste for cock, huh?" 

To retort or glare at Butch would mean taking your mouth off of Kid, which you did not feel like doing at the moment.  So, you supposed that Butch _was_ right.  But who cares?  Certainly not you, as you opted to bob your head up and down the delicious hardness even faster and push another one of your fingers inside of your pussy.  Your deliberately drawn out moan was a far more effective rebuttal, anyway. 

"Don't wanna talk, huh?" Butch said, getting onto his knees and taking hold of your hips.  The head of his cock was quickly coated in your copious juices, and nudged your fingers out to standby at your entrance.  "Fine by me.  Now come on, sugar, why don't you show us what a spit roast is!"  Not intending on giving you a chance to respond in any way, he swung his hand to give a sharp smack to your ass that echoed in everyone's ears, thrusting to sheathe himself in you all the way to the hilt. 

"Mmph!" you cried out through your muffled mouth, shaken by the stimulation being received by places that had gone untouched for far too long.  Add to that that, while you'd not brought it up, you had never done this before, and were seriously amazed by how different it was, how much more intense and dirty and hot it was.  Would you have done this back home?  Maybe, but probably leaning more towards not, since such a situation with two suitable guys you could trust was difficult to just stumble upon. 

Two of the most famous stagecoach robbers from the Old West, though?  You absolutely trusted them. 

At first you were being mashed like an accordion, pressure coming from both sides at once due to a longstanding thirst finally being dealt with.  It was a little uncomfortable, especially on your spine, but that kind of added to the excitement, that you were doing something so out of the ordinary that it taxed your body in a way that you'd never known previously. 

A fast rhythm found its way to all of you soon enough, and then there was sinful, sensual synchrony--slaps, squelches, slurps and sighs, all in dizzying surround sound.  Kid cursed under his breath as he watched your waving hair, the undulations of your spine, the puffiness of your lips around his cock coming to kiss the base and then drawing back, over and over.  Butch could not stop groping at your ass as he fucked you, could not keep his mind off of how you seemed intent on making him come right away with how hard you were squeezing him.  That worry of the loss of control manifested in a desire to, illogically, go faster and harder, adding a slap to your ass here and there along the way.  You yourself were equally depraved, clutching Kid's hip for support while furiously rubbing at your clit, occasionally touching Butch's wet cock in the process. 

The lack of hesitation made an already simple goal even easier.  Butch and Kid were hardly paying attention to anything else but the explosive feeling building between their legs, but they still picked up on your shakiness, the sound of your voice rising and becoming panicky, and the unevenness of your movements.  They used their remaining shreds of self-control to ramp up your sensations by grabbing your hair, digging fingers into your hips and saying words that would set you aflame, _you're so tight, sugar, you feel so good, we want to see you come, you love being fucked by us don't you--_

Your feet cramped and your knees scraped against the ground.  Nails unintentionally raked across Kid's hip and you wailed, both throat and cunt constricting around a cock as you came. 

Self-control: annihilated. 

At either end of you came a hot, wet burst and strangled series of grunts and gasps.  Your knees almost lifted from the ground due to Butch lifting your hips as he bucked, and Kid was gripping your head so hard your face was right against his lower belly. 

Everyone was heaving, trembling and covered in sweat.  Both men fell back, and you coughed, saliva and semen dripping onto the ground. 

As grateful as you were to have the chance to breathe again, you felt their sudden absence as a pain.  Your heart was still racing, yet you found yourself reaching between your legs to circle your now swollen slit again, hanging your head to watch the gooey mess trickling down your thighs.  Once was--

"Not enough," Butch rasped out from behind you, sitting on the grass and leaning on one arm.  "It's not enough." 

You gave him a questioning look, slowly sinking into a sitting position, but did not stop touching yourself. 

Shifting, Butch called out past you.  "What do you think, Kid?  You feel done?" 

There was a slick sound of friction, and a groan made through clenched teeth.  You raised your head to see Kid looming in front of you, stroking his cock back to full attention.  In those usually calm eyes was a wicked gleam. 

"Nah," Kid said, shaking his head.  "Not by a long shot." 

"That's what I thought."  Butch chuckled and locked gazes with you.  "And I'd say you're in agreement, sugar.  Come on, turn around and show me what that mouth can do." 

The three of you were united in thought, at least in this one regard.  Sticky fluids continuing to spill over your lips, you smirked through a lust-addled haze and turned to crawl towards Butch's awaiting cock, still soaked from your pussy juices.  By the end of the night you had thoroughly tasted them as well as yourself, animals in the local area had fled due to the noise, and the mess was such that you needed to use of the drinking water to wash up. 

Before falling asleep, bracketed on either side by the two, your last silly thought was about how maybe, considering your friends' backgrounds, instead of "spit roasting," you should call this act "dual wielding."

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions? Well wishes? Want to buy a rock that keeps tigers away? Come see me at my [Tumblr!](http://tanzanitedepths.tumblr.com/)


End file.
